Thunder High (HUMAN WARRIORS)
by Tiny Amount of Freetime
Summary: HUMAN WARRIORS. The newly named Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are going to high school for the first time, complete with drama, romance, bullys, New friends, and a lamp? #BAD AT SUMMARIZING. Rated M for violence and me being paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Alliegiances**

**Staff:**

**Firestar-principal**

**Mousefur-teacher**

**Cloudtail-teacher**

**Thornclaw-gym coach **

**Leafpool-nurse**

**Ashfur-counselor**

**Brambleclaw-vice principal**

**Students:**

**Jayfeather-small, skinny blind boy with messy dark gray hair, almost black, and bright blue eyes and pale skin**

**Lionblaze-broad shouldered, tall boy with spiky brownish ginger hair, amber eye contacts, and his signature red hoodie. Very good at sports and very tan**

**Hollyleaf-slender, tall, girl with jet black, shoulder length hair, soft green eyes, and pale skin. Very intelligent **

**Briarlight-a bright spirited girl, paralyzed from the waist down, with long, wavy dark brown hair, a few freckles, and glasses. Always in wheelchair**

**Berrynose- tall, muscular guy with creamy blonde colored hair, dark blue eyes, and comes from a rich family.**

**Cinderheart-petite girl with waist length, pale gray hair, sky blue eyes, aran light skin. More of a tomboy skater girl, never wears makeup**

**Hazeltail-tall girl with gray and white highlighted hair, dark green eyes arant an skin**

**Mousewhisker-short boy with gray and white streaked hair, soft green eyes, and carries a rock around for absolutely no apparent reason.**

**Honeyfern-A tall girl with waist length light, wavy blonde hair, a curvy figure, deep sea blue eyes, always wears makeup and usually wears a sweater and skirt. **

**Birchfall-Average height guy with sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin**

** Rosepetal-short, slender girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.**

* * *

"Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, come forward."

Jaypaw felt his brother rest his hand on his shoulder and guide him up to the stage. The principal, Firestar, greeted each of them with a warm handshake.

"Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to defend your town, even at the cost of your life?"Firestar asked, voice steady and strong. Lionpaw raised his chin. "I do."his voice was loud and clear, only a bit shaky. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionblaze. The town of Thunder honors your courage and your eagerness, and we welcome you as a full high school student at Thunder High." Firestar spoke the words Jaypaw has heard so many times that were about to be spoken to him.

"Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and defend your town, even at the cost of your life?" Jaypaw could sense anxiety coming off his sister in waves. "I do."she vowed softly. Jaypaw knew how much this meant to her. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hollyleaf. The town of Thunder honors your loyalty and your thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full student at Thunder High." Firestar shook her hand, then moved up to Jaypaw.

"We have a special ceremony for Jaypaw. Leafpool, come do it."he said warmly, moving aside for Leafpool. Leafpool rested her hand on Jaypaw's shoulder. "Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the code of the medics, to stand apart from town rivalries, and to heal and protect your town at any cost?"she asked, emotion filling her voice. "I do."Jaypaw cursed inwardly as his voice cracked and shook. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your name. Jaypaw, from now on, you will be known as Jayfeather. The towns honor your knowledge and your determination, and we welcome you as a full student of Thunder High."she spoke loudly, pride in her voice.

"Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Jayfeather!"the school cheered. "Great job!"Squirrelflight, their mother, beckoned them from the visitors area. The three ran towards her, but Jayfeather stopped. "What's that sound?"he asked. It was a...barking sound? "Jayfeather, we got you a guide dog."Squirrelflight shoved a leash in to his hand. Jayfeather sighed. He hated dogs. He had always been afraid of them. His mother brushed a lock of dark gray hair out of his face.

Jayfeather shrugged her away. "Mom! I'm too old for that!"he complained, and she just moved on to fixing Lionblaze's hair. "You all need hair cuts. Oh, and the dog's name is Jigsaw."she said as she licked her thumb and smoothed the spiky goldish brown hair on Lionblaze. He ducked away and went to pet Jigsaw. "He's a German shepherd."Jayfeather's brother told him. He shrugged and tested Jigsaw out. "Uh...go to Hollyleaf."he told it. The dog pulled him towards his sister. It was awkward to walk with the dog pulling him, but he guessed he'd get used to it.

"Jayfeather!" the newly named Flametail ran over to Jayfeather. "I like your name!"he grinned. "Uh, thanks, I like yours too." Jayfeather had never been very social. "LIONBLAZE LIONBLAZE LIONBLAZE LIONBLAZE LIONBLAZE!" Tigerheart hug tackled his cousin. Lionblaze grinned up at him. Jayfeather groaned. He knew what was coming next. "Ew! What's that smell! Must be that gross dog! And Lionblaze! Why is your hair so messy! You look like you fell in a bush. And Hollyleaf! How many times have I told you that green is not your color!?"

Dawnpelt's annoying voice said loudly. Jayfeather heard his brother wriggle our from underneath Tigerheart and go outside. "Oh no. What's he doing?!"gasped Hollyleaf. They all peered through the window. He heard Tigerheart and Flametail laugh and Hollyleaf face palm. "What did he do?"sighed Jayfeather. "He gave Dawnpelt the loser sign and jumped in a bush."

Jayfeather laughed and high-fived his brother as he walked in. "Good one." grinned Jayfeather. "I think Dawnpelts after mah blood."whispered Lionblaze. Jayfeather punched his shoulder and jumped when Firestar, who was on stage, spoke again.

"Since you have all been home trained until now, we will all get to know the school, and each other. I will assign you to a group and that group will tour a certain part of the school and get to know each other. Then we will rotate."he instructed in his deep voice. "Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Lionblaze, you will be guided by Cloudtail."He motioned to a younger looking guy next to him with snowy white hair and bright blue eyes. "Hollyleaf, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Toadstep, and Rosepetal, you will be guided by Mousefur." He motioned to an older woman with dark brown hair and a stern looking face. "Jayfeather and Briarlight, you will be guided by Brightheart. The rest of you come to me."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped as his sibling ran to their group. Brightheart?! Briarlight?! Did they think they weren't capable!? "Go to Brightheart."muttered Jayfeather, and he let Jigsaw guide him over to an unfamiliar woman. "You must be Jayfeather! You're..."she was asking what was wrong with him! "I'm blind."Jayfeather said through clenched teeth. "And you, dear?"she asked the girl he had sensed next to him. "My legs are paralyzed. "a girls voice said. "I'm Briarlight!"she giggled. Jayfeather sighed. "Okay, guys! Let's go to-"she began, only to be cut off by Jayfeather. "We're not helpless you know. You don't have to speak to us like we're dumb."he said, crossing his arms. He could sense her embarrassment. "Sorry."she said. Jayfeather gave her a curt nod. Briarlight gave his shoulder a small squeeze. He reached out with his power and could feel her happiness that someone understood. He looked at her and gave her small smile.

"Right. So, You're new here. I'd show you around, but I think you two should get to know each other. So I'll take you to the library and you guys can talk."she told the two, and Briarlight let out a little excited squeal. A few moments later (the library wasn't far), Jayfeather was sitting down at a table and Briarlight stopped her wheelchair next to him.

"So, how long have you been paralized?"he asked. "Oh, just a few months. How long have you been blind?"she asked. "Since I was born."he explained. "What do you like to do?" Briarlight seemed interested. "Uh...I like to read, in Braille of course, and I like to play my..."he trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Your...?"Briarlight prompted. "...flute.."he admitted. He knew most flute players were girls. "Cool! I like to read too, and I like to sing, and I like to eat!"she grinned. Jayfeather laughed. "Do you have any siblings?"he asked. "Yeah! Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. The lucky punks got to go in tour with Firestar!"Briarlight sounded amazed, not jealous.

"You?"she asked. "I have a sister, Hollyleaf, and a brother, Lionblaze."he told her. Briarlight beamed. "We have a lot in common!"she smiled. Jayfeather felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Happiness. He felt happy around Briarlight. He felt like he could laugh around her. He guessed it was her spirit. "So, you're a medic?"asked Briarlight.

"Yeah, well, not a full one at least. I'm still an apprentice, technically. "he sighed. Briarlight smiled. "I wanted to be a warrior."she said dreamily. She told Jayfeather all about her hopes and dreams. He listened intently, finding her talk quite enchanting. The two swapped numbers and it was time to go too soon.

(LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE)

Jayfeather grinned to himself as the family ate dinner that night. Lionblaze stared at him, mouth open. Hollyleaf snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he jumped. "You okay, buddy?" Brambleclaw frowned. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Jayfeather smiled and took a drink of his water. Lionblaze and Squirrelflight exchanged a glance. "What HAPPENED in there?"he asked.

Jayfeather laughed. "Nothing."he went back to grinning to himself. Suddenly the phone rang. Brambleclaw walked over and picked it up. "Hello? Yes. Fine."he put a hand over the speaker. "Jayfeather! It's for you."he told his son. Jayfeather jumped up and took it. "Hello? Hey! Glad you called. One sec."he looked at Squirrelflight. "Can I go outside?"she nodded and he rushed out.

Lionblaze looked at his father. "Well?"he asked. His father laughed. "It was a girl." he gave his children a knowing look. Hollyleaf awwwed. "Jayfeather's got a girlfriend!"she giggled. Lionblaze looked surprised. "But Jayfeather NEVER grins like that. This girl must really be...something." he said. Hollyleaf and him exchanged a sly look. "May we be excused?"grinned Hollyleaf. Brambleclaw returned the grin. "Don't get caught."he warned. The two jumped up and went to the back guest room, sneaking out the window. They settled behind a bush and listened.

"Yeah. I know right!? That made me so angry."they heard their brother's voice. "Oh, you have to go? Oh. Okay. Bye, Briarlight."they heard the beep as he hung up. He stood up and glared blindly at the bush. "Come out guys."he huffed. "WHOOOO IIIISSS BRIARLIGHT?!"demanded Lionblaze, jumping out and tackling his brother. Jayfeather squirmed under him.

"A friend!" he said, blushing. Hollyleaf grinned. "Oh, a FRIEND. And is this friend...pretty?"she teased. "Get off of me." snapped Jayfeather. Lionblaze pinned Jayfeather's skinny arms above his head with one hand and tickled his stomach with the other. "No-stop-please-stop-"he managed to gasp out between laughs. He finally rolled out from under his brother and scrambled up, gasping for breath.

Hollyleaf pulled him in to a bear hug. "TELL US OR FACE THE TICKLE!"she demanded, Lionblaze laughing as he watched his brother struggle frantically. He knew his brother HATED being tickled. "Okay! Fine!"Jayfeather finally pushed her off. "Briarlight is a girl I took the tour with today. Brightheart was acting like we were idiots, and we kind of talked about how annoying it is when people tiptoe around our differences. She can't walk. And I gave her my number. No big deal."

Jayfeather shrugged. "HUGE DEAL!"shrieked Hollyleaf. The first day is tomorrow! We have to get you a cute outfit!"she dragged Jayfeather upstairs to their room and opened his closet. "You need to look decent. Here, try this." Jayfeather frowned. "How do I know you're not making me look stupid?" he asked. "Lionblaze help me!"called Hollyleaf. Lionblaze ran in with a lamp. "WHAT?!"he shouted. "Uh, help me decide what Jayfeather should wear."she told him.

"Oh. Kay."Lionblaze put down the lamp and pulled out some jeans and gray a t-shirt. "Simple. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."he grabbed the lamp and strutted out. Hollyleaf face palmed and Jayfeather sighed. "So disappointing."

**Yay! The first chapter of a story I've wanted to do for a while. R &amp; R, and here ish da challenge of the week: What is the name of Scourge's two siblings? Oh and guys! Gimme suggestions PLEEEEEEEAAAASE. I need them. So DO NOT HESITATE TO SUGGEST! Who should I add in? Should I add students from the other towns (clans), as transfer? Who? What? Where? Oh geez I'm confused. Does anyone have an Advil? **


	2. Getting ranked?

**Congrats to Jayfeather444 for being the first to answer the question! YAYYYYY! Anyway, yeah it's finally done. Not as good as last chapter, but it's something. Response to mah reviews ;) :**

**Flame-rubix cube: That they shall! :)**

**DCB: I was planning to do that, along with some Heathertail drama.**

**Zestyperiwinkle: Thanks! And yes, I did do that. I'm not used to doing blind characters. One side of my brain is like, 'fix that', and the other side is just like, 'shhh keep going they won't know just accept it.' XD**

**NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY-**

**Lionblaze: disclaimer. Tiny don't own nothin.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!" Lionblaze shouted to his sleeping sister. He grinned as Hollyleaf jumped out of bed and tripped over her own feet. She glared at him. "Hurry! It's our first day, and Jayfeather's already dressed and ready."he called as he ran back to his room and pulled out his clothes.

He quickly pulled on some dark colored jeans and a red t-shirt with the school jacket and rushed out the door, hopping on one foot as he put on his white sneakers. "Brush your hair!"snorted Hollyleaf as she ran through the hall, wearing a green tank, black sweater, and black skinny jeans.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes and ran in to the bathroom, grabbing the bush and running down the stairs as he ran it through his spiky hair a few times. "Hey Jay!" Lionblaze greeted his blind brother, who was eating cereal at the table with Brambleclaw, who was drinking his coffee and checking the mail.

"Is Hollyleaf up?"asked Jayfeather, pausing. Lionblaze nodded, then remembered his brother couldn't see. "Mhmm."he said as he popped some bread in the toaster, running out to check himself in the mirror. He looked at himself. His spiky gold-brown hair was, well, spiky, his eyes gleamed with anticipation, and he wore a big grin. "Lookin good Lion."Hollyleaf joked as she ran down the stairs.

"Jayfeather looks better. He wore the clothes we picked." he told his sister as he struck a random pose. "I'm surprised."she said. She whistled at Jayfeather as she passed, and his face turned bright red. Lionblaze laughed and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Ready to see BRIARLIGHT?!"he shouted, making Jayfeather turn around and punch his shoulder, hard.

"Owww."Lionblaze pouted and rubbed it. Brambleclaw glanced up from the mail. "So Briarlight's the girls name, eh?"he grinned. Jayfeather blushed even more. "We're just friends!"he protested, and Lionblaze laughed. "Just be careful where your affections fall." Lionblaze looked up as Squirrelflight said this. She was washing dishes.

"We wouldn't want you breaking the code." Hollyleaf added. "How many times do I have to say it before you get it! We. Are. Just. Friends." Jayfeather huffed, looking flushed. Just then the school bus honked. Jayfeather jumped up and grabbed his bag as Lionblaze grabbed the toast and tossed a piece to Hollyleaf.

"C'mon! Here's Jigsaw's leash." Lionblaze handed his brother the leash and scarfed down his toast. The three rushed out the door together and in to the bush. As they walked through the bus looking for seats, they heard a few sympathetic murmurs. Jayfeather looked angry, so Hollyleaf chose some seats in the back quickly. They sat down, Hollyleaf by the window, Jayfeather in the middle, and Lionblaze on the left side.

Across from them sat a girl with long, silky pale gray hair and blue eyes. She wore a school team T-shirt and faded, ripped jeans. She glanced at Lionblaze and gave him a small grin, then went back to staring out the window. Lionblaze felt his heart start to drum in his chest. He felt his cheeks go red and he looked at Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf something's wrong!"he told her.

Hollyleaf looked up. "What?"she asked. "Well, when that girl looked at me, my heart started beating really fast and my face felt hot."he explained. Hollyleaf grinned. "You've got a cru-ush!"she sang, and Jayfeather snorted. Jigsaw, who sat on the floor, even looked like he was grinning. Lionblaze crossed his arms and looked away. The bus stopped in front of the large school building.

All the students pushed their way out and in to the school. "What do we do first?"Hollyleaf asked. "Go to the office to get our schedules." Jayfeather said. He kneeled down. "To the office."he murmured to Jigsaw. The dog immediately began to trot at a steady pace towards the office.

The three siblings walked together. When they arrived at the office, a girl in a wheelchair with glasses squealed. "Hey Jayfeather!"she smiled, rolling up to them. Jayfeather smiled. "Hey, Briarlight." he shuffled his feet. "Well, we'll just leave you two alone." Lionblaze grinned, grabbing Hollyleaf's arm and dragging her to the counter. The office lady gave them their schedules. Lionblaze looked at his. "Gym first."he nodded approvingly. Hollyleaf sighed.

"Me too."she groaned. Lionblaze fist pumped the air and grabbed her, dragging her towards the gym. From the noise heard from outside the gym, most the class was already in there. He took a deep breath and the two walked in together. "Think fast!" a boy with sandy blonde hair yelled as a ball two girls were passing back and forth flew towards them.

Hollyleaf jumped behind Lionblaze, who jumped up and caught it. "Here!" he threw the ball back effortlessly and pulled Hollyleaf out from behind him. "Seriously?"he snorted. Hollyleaf punched his arm and he rolled his eyes, looking around. It was a big room with dark green painted bleachers, locker rooms, and 2 basketball hoops. "Pretty sweet, right?"a sudden voice beside him made him jump.

He looked to see the girl from earlier looking at him. "Oh, um, yeah! It is."he nodded. "Never caught your name." she said. "I-I'm Lionblaze!" he told her. "Cinderheart."she smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Lionblaze returned the smile with a goofy grin. She laughed. "Hey, I could introduce you to my gang."she suggested. "Your gang?" Lionblaze tipped his head. "My group of friends. We're pretty mismatched."she grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a group of students as he blushed a deep red.

A boy with gray and white hair looked up as they approached. A girl who looked just like him, beckoned them to the empty seats beside them. "Guys, this is Lionblaze." Cinderheart motioned to him and he gave a little wave. "Lionblaze, this is Mousewhisker and Hazeltail, the geeks,"she motioned to the two Lionblaze had seen. "The parrot is Poppyfrost,"she gestured to a girl with multi colored hair who snorted, "That good looking fella is Berrynose, a popular,"she pointed at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "And-hey where's Briarlight?"she wondered. "With my brother." Lionblaze said. Cinderheart looked at him.

"The blind kid?"she asked. Lionblaze nodded. "Sweet." Cinderheart grinned. "So that's who she was on the phone with. I tried to call her, but the line was busy."she shrugged. Suddenly the doors open and Briarlight and Jayfeather rushed in. "Sorry we're late! We might have...got lost in the halls." Briarlight giggled, and Jayfeather just looked embarrassed. "My bad."he muttered. "Hey prince charming and Briarlight! Over here!" Cinderheart called. Jayfeather blinked and Briarlight grabbed his arm and wheeled herself over, dragging him with her.

An idea popped up in Lionblaze's head. He winked at the others and stuck out his foot a bit. Jayfeather yelped as he tripped over it and Briarlight reached out and wrapped her and around his waist so he didn't fall. They both blushed furiously as Berrynose whistled. "Hey brother." Lionblaze grinned. Jayfeather gave him a blind glare. "Shutup."he muttered, face still red. "Anyway, welcome to the school!" Cinderheart suddenly gasped and grabbed Lionblaze's arm and dragged him over to where a few papers were taped to the wall with Jayfeather and Briarlight following. "Have you checked out all the clubs yet?"she asked.

Lionblaze shook his head. "Not yet." "Well, do it now!" Briarlight gestures to the list on the wall. "Let's see, there's band, choir, chess club, ballet, basketball, cheerleading, baseball-wait, knitting clubs a thing?" Cinderheart sounded amazed. "I think Lionblaze should join that."snorted Jayfeather. "Pfft. Yeah right. That's about as likely as you joining chess club." Lionblaze retorted. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Maybe I could join cheerleading." Hollyleaf spoke suddenly, making them jump.

He hadn't noticed her approach. "No, you don't want to do that." Briarlight warned. "Why?"Hollyleaf asked. "THAT'S why." Cinderheart pointed to a girl approaching them. Light, long blonde hair hung down her back, and she stared at them with icy blue eyes. She wore a sweater and short skirt, and she was obviously wearing a bunch of makeup. Boys drooled over her, he could already see them.

"That's Honeyfern. The most popular popular that ever was popular." Briarlight sighed. "Well! Look here, if it isn't the new kids, the dorks, and the disabled!" Honeyfern smirked. Jayfeather took a step forward and opened his mouth. Hollyleaf slapped her hand over it and pulled him back. "Not worth it, Jay."she sighed.

Lionblaze could see the others were under her spell, shuffling their feet and frowning at the floor. "What was he gonna do anyway, bite me?"she laughed. Lionblaze was tempted to bite a chunk out of her arm then. "Who ARE you losers anyway?"she put a hand on her hip. "Er, I'm Lionblaze, and that's my sister Hollyleaf and my brother Jayfeather." He cautiously introduced himself. Honeyfern stared at him. "Well, so long as you know your place , your no threat to me."

she flipped her hair and walked away. "What the heck just happened?" Jayfeather frowned. "She just ranked you." Briarlight explained. "She RANKED us?"Hollyleaf blinked. "You guys are with us, the dorks, apparently." Cinderheart growled. "Uh, oh! I heard we're getting exchange students from the other towns!" Briarlight changed the subject. "Oh yes." Berrynose butted in. "I already know who." he smirked. "Who?" Lionblaze asked. "Us."

They all jumped again at the voice behind them. They hasn't noticed the new students behind them. One was girl with auburn hair and freckles, one was a boy with black hair and a black jacket, there were two twin girls who had light gray hair, and then Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. "Oh girl that top is not for you." Dawnpelt informed Hollyleaf.

"NOOOOOO NOT DAWNPELT!" Jayfeather and Lionblaze both yelled at the same time, Lionblaze dropping dramatically to his knees and Jayfeather crouching behind him. Dawnpelt pouted and crossed her arms. "Does the coach even teach?" asked the girl with auburn hair. "Not really." Berrynose snorted.

Jayfeather was still using Lionblaze as a human shield. Lionblaze shrugged his brother off and took a step forward. "HI IM LIONBLAZE." he informed them loudly. The others all covered their ears and glared at him. He grinned in apology. "I'm Breezpelt, that's Heathertail, Hollowflight and Icewing, and you know the Shadow people." The boy in black said, eyeing them critically.

"I'LL TAKE YOU TO GO GET RAAA-AAAANKED." Mousewhisker shouted and dragged them away. "O-kayyyy. Let's go use my powers of awkwardness to have some fun." Lionblaze did jazz hands and Cinderheart grinned. "After school, do you wanna go to our hang out place?" Cinderheart invited them. Lionblaze did a little curtsey. "I'd be delighted to." he said in a formal voice. Then he opened his backpack and pulled something out. Hollyleaf face palmed and Jayfeather sighed, guessing what it was. IT WAS THE FREAKIN LAMP.


	3. Back to School Party?

**Reply to reviews:**

**DCB: Thanks! And noted.**

**Breath of the Forest: XD. Yes, she is, but she kinda just disowned them because who needs sisters in her point of view. Don't question she system or she's coming for you. Run.**

**XEagleheartX: I love you. I just love you for that idea. X3 I'm gonna do it.**

"IM HOME HOUSE AND ALL THAT INHABIT IT!" yelled Lionblaze, making Hollyleaf snort and cover her ears. She brushed a lock of black hair out of her face and walked in to the kitchen, grabbing a water and throwing one to each of her brothers. Lionblaze caught his and Jayfeather got nailed in the face.

"Ow! Hollyleaf!" he snapped. Holyleaf whistled innocently as Brambleclaw walked in. "How was school?" he asked warmly. "HORRIBLE." Hollyleaf yelled. "AWESOME!" shouted Lionblaze. "Tolerable." Jayfeather shrugged. "That's nice." Squirrelflight smiled and handed each of them a chocolate cupcake.

"I made them!" she announced. "No, I did." snorted Brambleclaw. They all knew that their dad was the cook in the family. "You mean you took over!" their mom rolled her eyes and ruffled Lionblaze's hair. He ducked away and stuffed the cupcake in his mouth. "By the way, we're hosting a neighborhood back to school party. All your classmates will be there."

Hollyleaf grinned as Lionblaze choked on his mouthful of cupcake. "What?!"he swallowed. "EVERYONE?"he blinked. "Yup." Brambleclaw nodded. "NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT DAWNPELT!" Jayfeather yelled. He ran upstairs, Jigsaw two steps ahead of him as always.

(LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEZ)

Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Briarlight, the transfers, Berrynose, the populars, and some others arrived at the house. Jayfeather didn't realize, because he was in his room. He ran his fingers gently along the length of his smooth wooden flute. He felt the scratches on it and closed his bright blue eyes. He had always felt some sort of connection with the flute, crazy as it sounds.

The scratches had to mean something, along with the fact he found it in the woods. Jayfeather sighed and lifted the instrument to his lips. Playing always made him feel good. He played a concert b-flat, first, tuning. He was about to play a song when he heard a knocking on his door. "No ones in here!" he called.

There was a laugh. "Jayfeather, it's Cinderheart. Get in here, everyone's arrived." she retorted. "Go away!" he responded, putting his flute in the case. Just then the door opened and Lionblaze barged in. "Seriously?!"he glared at Lionblaze. "I'll get him ready, you go ahead." Jayfeather's brother told Cinderheart.

She nodded and ran downstairs. Lionblaze walked over. "C'mon, get dressed." he encouraged his brother. "I am dressed." muttered Jayfeather. "Noooooo, wear this!" Lionblaze gave Jayfeather a shirt. "How do I know you're not making me look stupid?"Jayfeather dropped the shirt. Lionblaze frowned.

"Come oooon. You need to look human!" his brother handed him the shirt again. Jayfeather sighed. "You never give up do you?" He went into the closet and came out a moment later with the shirt on. It was a light blue that made his eyes look like an effect in a movie. Lionblaze jumped up and down.

"Good! Cause there's gonna be girls here." he dragged Jayfeather down the stairs and they walked in to the living room. He still couldn't believe his parents had invited EVERYONE over for a stupid back to school party. The teens were given the bottom floor and the adults went up to the attic. It was much nicer than it sounded. "Hey price charming!"

That was Cinderheart's nickname for Jayfeather since he and Briarlight started hanging out. "You too Lionblaze!" she called, and Jayfeather walked over with Lionblaze. "Hmm?" he asked. "This is Foxleap and Icecloud!" she said. "Why isn't he looking at us?" he just caught Icecloud's whisper.

He rested his sharp, brilliant blue gaze on her. "Do you want me to look at you!" he asked, staring. He could sense The two teens panic. He sighed and relaxed. "I'm blind." he told them. "Sorry." muttered Foxleap.

Suddenly Toadstep ran over. "GUYS! THE POPULARS ARE COMING! RUUUUN!" he yelled dramatically.

(Lionblaze's POV)

"NOOOOO NOT DAWNPELT!" he had learned a while ago his cousin had joined the populars. "Jayfeather, shield me!" he shrieked, holding his younger brother like a human shield. "Let go of me!" snapped Jayfeather.

Lionblaze screamed in mock horror as the populars entered the room slowly. Dawnpelt ran over. "Ew, Lionblaze, didn't I tell you to comb your hair?" she snorted. Lionblaze scratched his head and wiped his hand on her shoulder. "I have fleas." he grinned. She yelled at him and stamped away.

"Good job, brother!" Hollyleaf grinned. "You don't, really?" Jayfeather asked. Lionblaze laughed. "Of course not." he assured his brother. The populars huddled together and whispered, glancing at him and his friends. "HEY GUYS LET'S GO DO SOMETHING!" Toadstep yelled and raced outside.

The others all followed him, laughing and shoving one another. Lionblaze grunted as he hauled himself up a tree and jumped on Foxleap. He yelped and the two wrestled. "Stop being such boys." snorted Hollyleaf. Jayfeather was walking slowly towards the woods, looking lost in his thoughts. "I have an idea. Let's play war!" shouted Foxleap, pushing Lionblaze off him.

"That's for kids. We're teenagers now." Mousewhisker pointed out. "Yeah, but we can consider this practice for when we're warriors fighting for our town. " He looked at Lionblaze. "Whadda you th-"he broke off when he saw Lionblaze already had mud on his face like war paint.

"THUNDER! THUNDER!" he yelled, charging at Mousewhisker, who doged, tripping Lionblaze as he ran by. Hazeltail, Berrynose, and Hollyleaf represented River.

Cinderheart, Toadstep, and Icecloud represented Wind.

Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost and the newly introduced Bumblestripe were shadow.

Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Blossomfall were Thunder.

Jayfeather was the medic.

"Town of River, attack!"yelled Hazeltail, charging. Lionblaze dodged Poppyfrost as she ran at him. The rules were, if you were pinned, you are taken prisoner, and had to walk like you were in handcuffs. If you think you are about to get pinned, call the medic and if he makes it in time and tags you, you are invincible for thirty seconds. Lionblaze gasped as he felt someone bump his back.

He spun around just as Cinderheart tackled him. She took him by surprise, and, attempted to pin his arms above his head. Lionblaze reached up and grabbed her shoulders, using his greater weight to roll over so he was on top. He grinned down at her. "I win." he told her. She snorted. "I noticed," she said, scrambling out from under him.

He took her to the prisoners place, under a pine tree. Blossomfall, Berrynose, Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail were prisoners. That meant he and Foxleap still represented Thunder. River was out, two remained of Wind, and two remained of Shadow. He heard Foxleap yell.

"Medic!" he was struggling underneath Icecloud. Jayfeather raced over and tagged him before his sister could pin him. Icecloud cursed and ran back into the mock battle. Lionblaze yelped as Toadfoot crashed in to him and pinned his arms above his head before he could call for Jayfeather.

"Yes!" he cried triumphantly. Lionblaze stuck his tongue out at him and scrambled up, putting his hands up in surrender. Luckily, by this time, there was only Foxleap and Poppyfrost. "GO FOXLEAP!" Lionblaze cheered. Foxleap knocked her legs out from under her with a quick swipe of his leg and jumped on her, punning her arms. "FOXLEAP! FOXLEAP!" the thunder team cheered, running over and lifting the redhead up on their shoulders. The others grinned.

"Kids? It's time to-"Squirrelflight stuck her head out and gasped when she saw the messy clothes and mud streaked faces. "What happened!?"she gasped. "War happened, mother." Hollyleaf said. Lionblaze nodded. Dawnpelt stuck her head out. As if on que, the whole bunch all fell to their knees and screamed, "NOOOOOO NOT DAWNPELT!"

"Shutup. We made food." Dawnpelt muttered. "YAY! FOOD!" Lionblaze shouted, and the guys all ran in except Jayfeather, who was checking a bruise on Hollyleaf. He could tell from the temperature how hot it was. "Hmm. Just walk it off." he told her, and they all went inside.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELUNELINEZ

Lionblaze choked on his pizza as Toadstep balanced a spoon on his nose. "Stop goofing around." sighed Honeyfern from where the populars were sitting. "YOU NO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" shouted Foxleap, stuffing his napkin into his shirt like a lady and holding his soda with a pinky extended. "You look very pretty, Foxleap." Cinderheart commented.

"I'd date him if I were a guy." Toadstep said. They all looked at him. "What?" Lionblaze blinked. "Nothing." whispered Toadstep. Jayfeather grinned. Toadstep snorted and threw a grape at him. It nailed him right in the eye. "Ow."

"Anyway, what gave you guys decided on trying out for?" Icecloud asked. "I'm going for track." Lionblaze said. "Yearbook." Hollyleaf said. "I dunno yet." Jayfeather shrugged.

"How about band? You're pretty good with that flute." Hollyleaf said. Everyone blinked. "You play the flute? Isn't that a girl instrument?" Toadstep asked. "You are a girl, Toadstep." Jayfeather retorted, making Lionblaze choke in his pizza AGAIN. "Would it kill you to chew, Lionblaze?" Cinderheart snorted.

Lionblaze looked her right in the eye, shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth and grabbed another slice. "That's like your 6th slice!" Bumblestripe exclaimed. "Please, he must be on a diet. He normally eats the whole box." Hollyleaf snorted. "And he never gets any fatter, just clumsier." Jayfeather added.

"Oh, go away, you're skinny I could break you with one finger." Lionblaze teased. "Try, and you might lose that finger." Cinderheart warned him as Jayfeather gave him a sharp blind glare. "I killed a cat by sitting on it!" Bumblestripe said randomly."WHAT WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BRING THAT UP?!" Icecloud shrieked. Bumblestripe shrugged.

They ate in a few moments of silence. "Hey Lionblaze, you look real cute in that war paint." A popular girl suddenly said sweetly, winking. This time, Lionblaze not only choked but fell out of his chair. "W-what?! You're talking to me!"he gasped. "I don't see any other Lionblaze."the girl giggled, twirling her hair. Lionblaze blinked. "Oh, um, er, thanks?" he was confused.

"I AM CONFUZZLED." Foxleap shouted. "Me too!" Hollyleaf said as Lionblaze shrugged. Then the girl came over. "It's me! Heathertail, the transfer! Here's my number, call me." she winked and Lionblaze felt his face heat up. "S-sure?" he replied and she walked away.

He slammed his head down on the table and groaned. "Oh, I screwed that up royally." he whisper shouted, and this time everybody else choked on their food. "You got mad game." winked Foxleap.

"I don't like it. There's something not right about that girl." Jayfeather said. Hollyleaf blinked. "What?" she asked. "Not sure. I can just sense it." he narrowed his bright blue eyes and got up from the table, walking away.

Hollyleaf hummed Eye Of The Tiger as he walked away. Foxleap drummed a rhythm with his fingers on the table. Pretty soon, all of the little group of friends were in full out acapella (Is that how you spell it?).

"YYYEEEEAAH! PIZZA!" Lionblaze shouted and grabbed the nearest lamp, hugging it. The others face palmed. "Well, we'll have to go pretty soon, so I'll see you later at school. Tomorrow, come with me to that hang out place I mentioned." Cinderheart smiled. They spent the rest of the party talking about school and how much they hated it. Yay.

**I'm aware that was all over the place, but it takes a lot to type with one arm. *glares at cast* I wish bones were rubber. Anyway,R&amp;R, and send me get well cookies! Thanks! **


	4. Willowshine?

**OH lawrdy! Finally! Done! Yay! This chapter isn't my best but that's how the prey runs, yo. XD Thanks to AAAAALLLLL my awesome reviewers! *gives hug* D'awwww :') you guys are sweet. I hope you enjoy, because I know this isn't my best. Oh and guess what? TWO CHAPTERS!**

The bell rang loudly. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Bumblestripe walked side by side through the halls. Bumblestripe was heavily weighed down by books. "Seriously, why do you need those?" Jayfeather asked as he heard his friends huffing. "I...JUST...DO.." he gasped between pants. Foxleap snorted. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and wondered why Lionblaze was being so quiet. "What is it?" he asked his brother. He felt his brothers confusion.

"Not sure." Lionblaze frowned. "Well you better-"Jayfeather broke off and let out a sharp cry of pain, dropping to his knees, hands clutching his head. Piercing white light struck his dark vision, and he heard thunder crack. He saw the faint image of a Firestar, surprisingly.

There was an unknown elder in front of him. He spoke to his grandfather, voice smooth and tripled. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their hands."he told Firestar, the rain storm growing more intense, and the piercing white light grew until it filled Jayfeather's vision, then with a pop, it all disappeared, darkness returning. Jayfeather was still kneeling, clutching his head, breathing heavily.

"Jay!" shouted Lionblaze, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him up. Jayfeather blinked and slowly lowered his hand. "I...StarClan have just shared something with me." he whispered and shrugged off his brother, narrowing his eyes. "Good thing I'm going to the Moon Pool tonight to meet with the others. "

He walked forward at a brisk pace. The others all jogged after him. "Where are you going?" Foxleap asked. "To get ready. It's a long hike up a really steep, rocky slope, and I need to get prepared." Jayfeather replied without looking back. A loud crash interrupted them. Bumblestripe had dropped his books.

The others all cracked up. Bumblestripe shot them a glare and Foxleap snorted and walked over. "Nice move." he said sarcastically, taking half of the books. "Thanks..."Bumblestripe huffed, scrambling up. They all walked out the door, chatting and joking.

_LATER_

Jayfeather paced in front of his teacher, Aunt Leafpool's door. He had on a blue t-shirt and jean shorts, the clothes they all wore to make the hike more comfortable. His mom had fussed at him that he had to look nice, so she made him comb his hair until it lay flat, but it was already shaggy looking again.

He had his dark blue backpack slug over one shoulder, and he stared intently at the door. Finally, Leafpool came out, wearing a dark red t-shirt and shorts. Her brown hair was clipped behind her head, and even though Jayfeather couldn't see her, he could imagine her giant smile. "Ready, Jay?" she asked. Jayfeather nodded.

Leafpool began walking. It was tradition you must walk all the way there. They walked in silence until they came upon the Town of Wind border. A boy was waiting there, he could tell. He felt the strangers curiosity as he gazed at Jayfeather. "Greetings, Kestrelflight." Leafpool smiled.

"Hello! I see you've got an apprentice." he observed. "Yes, This is Jayfeather." she said proudly, ignoring Jayfeather's sharp glare. He was perfectly capable of introducing himself. The three walked along. "We should be coming to the Town of River border soon." Kestrelflight said.

As if on cue, a voice called out. "Hey! Leafpool! Kestrelflight!" This must be Mothwing, he thought. "Who's this?" another voice asked. "I'm Jayfeather." Jayfeather said, nodding in the voice's direction. "Well, hiya! This is your first time going to the Moon Pool, right?" the voice asked. "Yes," he lied, thinking of the time he snuck off. "Whats your name, anyway?" he asked. "Oh! Sorry! I'm Willowshine." she giggled. The five set off, knowing the Shadow medics would be waiting by the slope.

Willowshine talked to Jayfeather as they walked. "So, I can't help but notice, and trust me, all the others have noticed too, but...are you blind?" she asked. Jayfeather nodded without facing her. "Yeah. Ever since I was born. I wanted to be a warrior." he sighed. "Tell me more." Willowshine said. Jayfeather blinked. "I always wanted to prove myself. But everyone said I could never be a normal trainee. Once I actually..." he broke off, embarrassed.

"Go on." Willowshine told him. "I actually went and tried to chase off a bear once. When I wasn't even a 'paw." he admitted. She gasped. "By yourself?!" she shrieked. "No, no," he assured her. "My siblings, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were with me. Mind you, I saved their butts, and fell off a small cliff in the process of leading that thing away." he snorted. Willowshine grinned.

"Jayfeather!" a new voice called. Jayfeather blinked. "Flametail?" he asked. The ginger haired boy scurried over. "Hi!" he said. "Hi." Jayfeather nodded to him. "It's time to start the hike. Jayfeather, since you have never been through this trail," Leafpool actually meant 'since it's been such a long time.' "I'll help guide you." she said. Jayfeather sighed and walked over to join his teacher.

She put a hand on his back and he pushed it away. "I'm fine." he insisted. He took the first step and quickly took another, to avoid falling. He felt the sharp rocks shift every time he took a step, but ignored it. He could feel the gazes of every medic on him. "You don't have to make sure I don't fall." he said without moving his eyes from the trail ahead. "Sorry. We're just worried." Littlecloud said.

"You shouldn't be." Jayfeather said and took another step. Some rocks rolled out from underneath his feet, and he quickly moved his other foot forward. I WILL NOT FALL! He gritted his teeth. He could hear the others already pulling ahead.

Jayfeather quickened the pace, feeling like for every step he took he slid back two inches. But eventually, he felt the slope under his feet level out and he let out a breath of relief.

Willowshine grabbed his arm and tugged him into a building. Cool air surrounded Jayfeather and it was damp in there. He could hear water lapping against something. "Before we do anything, must share with the Town of Stars." Kestrelflight said, and Jayfeather was guided over to the edge of a pool.

"Fill this up and drink the water. Then lay down." Leafpool said as she handed him a very small cup. Jayfeather waited until he heard the breathing of all his companions slow, then dipped his cup in. He drank the water, then lay down.

(LINE)

"Jayfeather!" a voice snapped. The medic's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes. An older woman with matted gray hair and piercing yellow eyes was leaning over him. "Nice to see you too, Yellowfang." Jayfeather muttered, getting up. She glared at him. "So you know about the prophecy? Humph. It's about time. Skywatcher gave Firestar that message long ago, and it was created before even he entered the forest." she sighed and shook her head.

Jayfeather felt excitement rising on his body. "It's true?"he asked. "Of course! We Star Towners don't talk for the pleasure of hearing our voice." she snorted. Jayfeather opened his mouth to speak, but broke off in a gasp as he felt the ground disappear, he felt himself falling into nothingness, and then he hit the ground.

Jayfeather sat up with a jolt. His heart was pounding. "You alright?" asked Leafpool. From the sound, the other medics were already up and talking together. Jayfeather nodded quickly and scrambled to his feet. _That was short._

He walked over, a bit annoyed as Leafpool lay a hand on his shoulder to guide him. "Jayfeather! Come listen to this!" Flametail called. Jayfeather blinked curiously as he heard a beautiful birdsong. He felt Willowshine's hand guide him over to ladder. "You'll never guess what's up there." she giggled. Jayfeather climbed cautiously, then emerged into fresh air. The roof! The medic stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Flametail asked. "I-is there a rail?" Jayfeather asked. "No, why?" Willowshine asked. Jayfeather didn't move. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Cousin Jay here is afraid of heights." snorted Flametail. Jayfeather shot him a blind glare. "Along with water, spiders, snakes-"he was silenced by Jayfeather's sharp glance.

"C'mon." Willowshine grabbed Jayfeather and pulled him closer to the edge. She put a hand around his neck as if she needed his support, but she was really giving hers. Jayfeather gave her a grateful look.

"Just listen to those birds! I think I see a relative, Jay, a blue jay!" Flametail joked. Jayfeather snorted. "That'll be the day." he retorted. "I will never fly." he said shortly. "Look a feather! Ohhhh, it's so pretty! It's got blue on it!" Willowshine shoved a feather in his face.

The teen almost fell off the roof, but managed to regain his balance. "Don't kill me!" snorted Jayfeather. She grinned and tucked the feather into his dark gray hair. "There. It goes with your eyes." she stated. Flametail poked his side. "HEY. You two, it's about time to go." he said.

Willowshine guided Jayfeather down the ladder and they gathered their stuff. "Ready?" Leafpool asked. "I guess." Jayfeather replied. They started the trek down the slope. Jayfeather took careful steps, feeling stones shift under his feet with each step. He thought he was getting the hang of it, when suddenly all the rocks slipped our from under his foot.

Jayfeather gasped as he lost his footing and tumbled downwards. He scrabbled his feet, trying desperately to get a foot hold, and thumped to a stop at the bottom of the slope, his head bumping painfully against the ground.

"Ow." he muttered, slowly sitting up. He cautiously raised his fingers to his temple and quickly withdrew with a sharp intake of breath. Ow. Just ow. For the first time he noticed sound of the other medics rushing down the slope. "Jayfeather! Are you alright?!" Leafpool demanded, already pulling her first aid kit out of her bag. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shaken." he admitted.

Leafpool pulled out a rag and quickly wet it with peroxide. "Hold this to your head." she told him, and he nodded, clenching his teeth at the sting. Willowshine also kneeled beside him. "Your elbows got some looks painful." she said, smearing some ointment on to a bandage before wrapping it around one elbow.

Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief as he flexed his arms; nothing was broken. Leafpool helped him stagger to his feet. "Is he okay?" asked Mothwing. "Yes, thank the Town of Stars." Leafpool sighed. "You two better get going. He'll need an ice pack." Littlecloud advised.

AN HOUR LATER...

"We need to talk." Lionblaze jumped at his brother's voice. He had come back with an ice pack and bandaged arms, but he looked about ready to burst. "Get Hollyleaf and meet me outside in the shed." he said and walked away. A few minutes later they were all squished into the small shed. "So I had this vision," Jayfeather began.


	5. FIRE!

**WOOT WOOT! Yeah, this takes place a week or so later, I dunno. I will show what happened with Jayfeather and the other two later. :) This chapter is a bit all over the place but I think you will like it. Whew! Love you guys. Thanks. Bye!**

"Welcome to Art!" Squirrelflight cheered. The three's mother had recently got a job at the school. Cinderheart grinned as she remembered Lionblaze's reaction. He had yelled, 'NOOOOOO', and then tried to jump out the classroom window, only succeeding in getting tangled in the mini blinds.

The pale gray haired teen giggled as she glanced at him now. He was trying to balance a paintbrush on his nose. "Lionblaze pay attention." Squirrelflight said sternly, causing him to jump, bumping his desk, and all his art supplies clattered to the floor. His mother face palmed at his clumsiness as he tripped over the chair while kneeling to pick them up. "You got that from your father." she snorted and turned to the board.

Cinderheart stifled a laugh and turned to her paper. Still blank. WHAT SHOULD I DRAW? Briarlight sighed from next to her. She was gazing at Rippletail, one of the transfers. Cinderheart narrowed her eyes.

"So that's why Jayfeather looked so lost, eh? You moved on already?" she crossed her arms. Briarlight jumped. "Wha- I have no idea what you're talking about." she huffed. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you spend more time with that transfer than Jayfeather these days," a couple weeks had passed since the party.

"Do you even notice him anymore?" Cinderheart raised an eyebrow. Briarlight glared at her. "Shutup! How can you be like that?! It's not my fault if Jayfeather likes that Willowshine he's been talking about better than me!" she snapped. Cinderheart gasped. How could her friend be so clueless?! "I see." a new voice made them both jump.

Jayfeather was sitting behind them and they hadn't noticed. He clenched his cane in his hand. Jigsaw had run away, so he had been using the cane. "I see that you don't know me at all. Do you really think i'd forget about you? That I'd be so cruel?" he asked quietly, voice full of disappointment and bitterness.

"J-Jayfeather! I didn't mean-"she began, but Jayfeather held up a hand for her to stop. "I think that's exactly what you meant." he said, blind blue gaze meeting her eyes. With a sigh, he gathered his supplies and moved to another seat, away from them. Cinderheart thought about doing the same.

Sighing, she focused on her paper. The assignment was to draw something that meant something to you. She thought for a minute and decided on just making a bunch of paint splatters and saying you had to find shapes in it or whatever. Cinderheart glanced over at Briarlight's paper.

She was drawing a tree. Cinderheart snorted. She sensed when she explained what it meant, she would tell a sob story and fake tear up. The only way to get sympathy. She still couldn't believe Briarlight had been so shallow! She snapped her attention away from her ex friend as Hollyleaf scooted her desk closer to Cinderheart. "Hey, what are you drawing?" she whispered.

Cinderheart showed her her paint splatters. Hollyleaf wiped away a fake tear. "So deep." she whispered. "Deep as a kiddy pool."Cinderheart grinned. "You?" she asked. Hollyleaf showed her a really realistic drawing of her and her brothers all beside a beautiful oak tree. Jayfeather was reading a Braille book.

Hollyleaf was leaning against it, eyes closed. Cinderheart peered around for Lionblaze. "Where's goofus?" she asked. Hollyleaf pointed to where he was perched in the branches of the tree, trying to sneak up on a bird, apparently. "It's beautiful, Hollyleaf." Cinderheart smiled.

She wished so much she could draw like that. "She got that from me." stated Squirrelflight from the front, having overheard. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes and Cinderheart went back to splattering her paper.

She looked across the room at Lionblaze, who was staring at his paper looking lost. Then his face lit up. "I KNOW!" he yelled out loud. Everyone jumped, and Lionblaze looked surprised. "Uh, did I say that out loud?" he asked. Squirrelflight shook her head slowly, grinning. "You're Brambleclaw's kid." she teased. Lionblaze gave a mock offended gasp. She rolled her eyes. He snorted and started to draw. Cinderheart sighed. "Goofus." she murmured. Would he ever know her affection towards him?

(Hollyleaf's POV)

Hollyleaf was focused so intently on her paper, she almost missed the alarm.

Almost.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound rang on her ears and made her stiffen. "Wha...? They didn't mention a fire drill today." Squirrelflight had to talk very loudly. She sniffed the air, the students following her example. Then they all smelt it at once. Smoke.

"Fire!" Cinderheart shouted. The students panicked, all rushing for the door. JAYFEATHER. Hollyleaf turned and looked frantically around for her blind brother. She couldn't see him or Lionblaze. The room got quiet. They had left. "GUYS!" Hollyleaf rushed out and pretty much collided head on with Lionblaze.

"Oh, thank the stars!" he gasped. The smoke smell was so strong it made her wheeze now. Fear made her shiver as she realized she could hear the flames crackling nearby. "Hurry! I thought you'd gone ahead, and nobody could see a thing with all the panic." he explained as he led her around a corner.

Jayfeather was waiting. He must have dropped his cane, he didn't have it. "Did you find her?!"he coughed. Lionblaze looked concerned. "Yeah! Come on!" he shouted, and the three ran down the hall, hoping it would lead them out.

Hollyleaf groaned as she saw the fire licking at the doors. They couldn't go that way. Lionblaze grabbed Jayfeather and turned him around. "This way!" he cried. Once again, they ran. "Try the gym!" Hollyleaf gasped. Her brother nodded in acknowledgement and they burst through the doors and froze in horror. Flames. Everywhere.

Lionblaze turned but gasped as the fire spread in front of the door they had just used. "W-why did we stop?" Jayfeather's voice shook with terror. "We're trapped." Hollyleaf whimpered. Lionblaze coughed. Hollyleaf sank to her knees, coughs racking her body. It was hopeless. "Kids!" a voice suddenly called. They all turned in relief. "Squirrelflight!" Hollyleaf yelled.

Their mother pointed to a ladder on the far wall. It was coming from a small trapdoor in the roof, right by a sign that read 'EMERGENCY EXIT!' "It leads to the roof. Hurry, it's the only way out!" she called.

"An exit? To the roof? And we didn't know?!" Lionblaze gave her a look. "You three are enough trouble without sneaking on to the roof. Now hurry!" Squirrelflight yelled. They made Jayfeather climb first.

Hollyleaf followed. Then Lionblaze, then Squirrelflight. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze all want over and cautiously peered over the edge. MUCH too high to jump. "Kids, there's a ladder here, come over-KIDS!" she shouted as the roof between then suddenly burst into flames.

Hollyleaf backed away from the intense heat and almost fell off the roof. She froze in terror as she realized it was burn to death, or jump to death. They were dead. Hollyleaf pressed closer to her brothers, they huddled together, trembling. "Kids! I found a fire extinguisher-No! It's stuck! I can't get it to spray!" their mom gasped. She was squeezing the trigger, which was rusted shut, but wasn't strong enough. The flames crackled closer. "Ashfur!"

Lionblaze suddenly shouted, but broke off in a coughing fit. Hollyleaf peered through the flames and saw him, one of the the teachers, Ashfur. Ashfur pulled the fire extinguisher from her grip, but didn't spray it.

"Ashfur?" Squirrelflight's disbelieving voice asked. Ashfur smirked. "Finally. Finally I get a chance to get payback." he laughed. Hollyleaf was confused. She coughed as the heat grew more intense. If they were so special, the three, why couldn't they just walk through the fire? She wasn't dumb enough to try.

"Payback? For what? Let them go!" Squirrelflight shouted. The fire spread closer. Hollyleaf shuffled back a bit. Ashfur blocked their mothers way. "No! This is payback for what you did to me! I loved you, and you loved me, or so I thought. Then you ditched me for Brambleclaw! You just thought it would all be okay? That life would be all music and moonlight?!" he sneered.

"This is about that?! Ashfur, do what you want with me, just let them go!" Squirrelflight cried. Ashfur shook his head. "But killing you wouldn't do any good. I want you to feel the pain I felt all this time. It was like a knife in the chest, slowly dying inside, constantly bleeding everywhere I go. I just don't know how you all failed to see the blood. You are the blind one, not Jayfeather."

Ashfur lifted his chin. Squirrelflight got very quiet, and Hollyleaf felt the heat forcing her back a bit. She felt open air at her heels, and knew any more heat, and they would fall. She glanced helplessly at her brothers.

Jayfeather trembled but put a defiant look on his face, raising his chin. Lionblaze was completely serious for once. "Fine. Kill them if you want. You won't hurt me." Squirrelflight suddenly said loudly.

Hollyleaf gave Lionblaze a terrified look. Bewilderment shone in Lionblaze's eyes, and dread in Jayfeather's. Squirrelflight raised her voice, and glared at Ashfur. "THEY ARE NOT MY KIDS!"


	6. AN

**Guys.**

**I have no idea what to do. I really want to a rewrite of this now that my skills have improved, but I don't know I want to finish this one first. I think I should but I don't know. Please review and tell me. And if so, anything you guys want me to work in there? :3**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! X3 THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


	7. Hospital Love?

**I DON'T LIKE LEAVING THINGS UNFINISHED! **

**Lol, sorry about that. I've decided to finish this, then do a rewrite. Or maybe just go back and edit every chapter before this one. Thanks to everyone who supports this story, and I'm sorry I've abandoned my fav forums, you know who I'm talking to. I just can't keep up with my regular RP site (link in bio) and RP on fanfiction as well. So yeah. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Lionblaze stared in dismay and confusion at his mother. Ashfur glared at her through narrowed eyes. "You're lying," he growled. Squirrelflight met his gaze. "Did you see me give birth? Did I look pregnant? It was a facade," she spoke in an even, calm tone. Lionblaze wrapped an arm around each of his sibling's waists, pulling them close to offer support. Lionblaze could feel them both trembling violently against him, and he figured he wasn't much better.

He'd never imagined that they'd ever be in a situation like this. The fear, sheer weight of Squirrelflight's words, and the anger was fogging his senses. He was confused and scared, two emotions he hated to feel, especially when his siblings needed they did right now.

The smoke was getting thicker as it ate up the material of the roof and edged closer to the three on the edge of a high roof. If they fell, they would die. No doubt. And if Squirrelflight didn't get Ashfur to use the extinguisher, they would burn to death. Over the roar of the fire, the adults conversation could barely be heard. "But..." Ashfur protested. Squirrelflight nodded. "I fooled you all. My town, my 'kids', and even Brambleclaw," she explained.

Ashfur paused, then an evil grin split his face. "Well," he sneered. "What will the towns think of this? You lying to us all for all these years? Do you think you town or husband will ever trust you again?" He asked in a kind of insane merry tone. Squirrelflight's poker face flickered for a moment. "You'll...tell?" She whispered. His dark gray hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his eyes had a crazy glint in them. A wide smile split his face. A true look of insanity. Jayfeather coughed and weakly attempted to throw his cane at Ashfur. It just clattered off the edge and broke from the impact of the ground.

"Of course. You'll have no place here. I'll let these kids, whomever they belong to, live. But your suffering has only begun!" He shouted before shoving the red tank into Squirrelflight's arms. Then he clambered down the ladder. A crowd was gathered below, bit they were on the wrong side. All they saw was Ashfur run around the side of the building, screaming that he found a ladder to save them.

Lionblaze coughed and wheezed. His lungs burned and his eyes stung. With blurry vision he saw Squirrelflight extinguish the fire and run towards them screaming. Lionblaze stared at her in betrayal. He had trusted her. His whole life was a lie. Nothing but a facade. The times he felt happy making his 'father' proud, making cookies with his family every single holiday, grinning and holding out a perfectly baked plate of brownies on Mother's and Father's Day, loving their laughter as they drank in the sight of a chipper Lionblaze, a proud Hollyleaf, and an unamused Jayfeather, all covered in flour, eggs, and cooking oil. It was all fake. None of it mattered.

He felt Hollyleaf sag and her knees. Jayfeather's weight grew heavy in his arm. Lionblaze resisted for a moment, before allowing himself to fall to his knees. A lot passed in a blur after that. Faces, voices, sirens. He felt himself being lifted, then it all blacked out.

(Wine)

_The three siblings huddled in the shed. It had been a long time since they had a meeting in the cramped little space, and the three of them could hardly breathe. Lionblaze was squished against Hollyleaf and the wall, as was Jayfeather. They all struggled to find room. _

_"What's wrong? Why I'm the name of the Town of Stars did you drag us out here?" Hollyleaf grumbled. Lionblaze brushed some of her silky black hair out of his mouth. They were that close. He glared at Jayfeather. _

_The blind teen was looking ready to burst. He faced Hollyleaf after hearing her voice and grinned. "We're kin of Firestar's kin!" He shouted. Lionblaze flinched and wondered if his ears were bleeding. "So?"_

_Jayfeather shook his brother's shoulders wildly, shaking the whole shed. "So? So I got a prophecy from the Town of Stars!" He clarified, still not clearing much up. Hollyleaf crossed her arms. She did not look amused. "And?" She asked._

_"And? The prophecy said, 'there will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their hands.' It was said to Firestar a long time ago." The gray haired boy waited for a reaction._

_"Before Firestar was old?" Lionblaze automatically asked, grinning. Jayfeather poked him in the eye. "This is no joke!" He scowled. Hollyleaf held up her palms. "Wait...You think we're the three. This is too much..." She murmured. Lionblaze found he agreed. He wasn't anyone special. He was just Lionblaze, a hyper teen training to be a warrior for the Town of Thunder. _

_"Just think about it. Be on the lookout for anything strange about yourself. I think I already know my power. I thought it was part of being a Medic but I guess not..." He looked up at the two. "I can sense emotions, walk in dreams, and I see glimpses of the future. It's called the Sight."_

"Wake up, sweetie," The voice of Aunt Leafpool softly coaxs, and the teen felt a cool hand against his hot forehead. A groan escaped his throat, and his throat stung terribly. He coughed violently, vision blurry as he opened his amber eyes. The hand helped him to sit up and held a glass of water to his lips. He drank gratefully and blinked to clear his vision. He'd dreamed once again of his brothers news after he returned from the Moon Pool.

Aunt Leafpool was leaning over him, concerned as she held his water. She wore her Medic uniform for Thunder, white scrubs with their town logo on the breast pocket. His aunt's brown hair was tied back and her amber optics displayed so many emotions at once. The walls were white and baby blue striped, and a faint beeping sound was constantly heard. It smelled like disinfectant in the room. A hospital room.

Lionblaze looked around. On his left, closest to the door, Jayfeather lay. His brother looked terrible. Dark lines under his eyes, pale skin, and he looked even smaller than usual. His dark gray hair was disheveled and he was wearing pajamas. Lionblaze looked down and noticed he was, too. He glanced to his right where Hollyleaf lay.

Her black hair was in a messy braid, probably so the thick mass didn't make her too hot. She also hard dark under her eyes and she lay limp.

Lionblaze forced the words out through the soreness of his throat. "How long?" His voice was hoarse and weak. Leafpool held up the glass of water t his mouth again and didn't reply until he drank. "Three days. You all suffered from smoke inhalation and burns. You'll need a few more days to recover," she explained as she pulled a little pocket mirror out of her pocket. Lionblaze opened it and stared at himself. Damn.

The usually spiky golden hair was now just bedraggled, and his eyes looked dull, without the usual sparkle of humor in them. His lips were dry and cracked, and he too had dark lines under his eyes. "I look like death," he groaned. Leafpool chuckled softly.

"Do you want to see your visitors?" She asked. Lionblaze just sighed and nodded. He didn't feel the usual eagerness. Leafpool left and a moment later a group of teens all walked in. A pretty girl with blue eyes and silvery hair rushed to Jayfeather's bedside. She must be that Willowshine. Flametail also stayed by him, pouting and staring at him.

Cinderheart stomped over to stand between Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. She looked ready to strangle both of them. Since Lionblaze was awake, she turned to him. "You could've _died!_" Curt as usual, she got straight to the point. Lionblaze forced a grin as Foxleap mimicked her from behind.

Lionblaze couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was angry. Her freckled upper cheeks and small nose turned red and her sparkly eyes glinted. Today her long silky gray hair was tied in a braid with a violet beanie, and her sidebangs almost covered her left eye. She wore a white short sleeved v-neck t-shirt with a violet vest and ripped blue jeggings, along with her black all-stars.

She narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her hip at his grin. She whipped around and scared the life out of poor Foxleap. "So glad you care, Cinderheart," Lionblaze smiled a lopsided smile as he spoke with his weak voice. Cinderheart glared at him as tears gathered in her eyes, and she finally sobbed and sat down on his bed. Foxleap and Bumblestripe each took one of her hands as Lionblaze struggled to sit up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm right here," he softly comforted her. The beautiful teen sniffled and looked at him. After a moment she smiled. "You know you're a lot of trouble, Goofus," she spoke, but nuzzled Lionblaze's neck, who blushed. "But you're worth it."

They heard the click of a cell phone camera and looked up in surprise to see Poppyfrost grinning beside Hollyleaf's bed as she snapped another photo and popped her gum. Honeyfern, who Lionblaze would later learn had started dating Berrynose, and said boy smiled behind her, holding hands. The two looked adorable and comfortable together. Foxleap and Bumblestripe high fived, and by Jayfeather, Flametail muttered something about owing Tigerheart five bucks, earning a chuckle from Willowshine.

Lionblaze could never have asked for better friends.

"It took Lion almost dying for you two to freaking accept your love? What the hell, guys?" Berrynose snorted. Honeyfern slapped his bicep lightly as everyone laughed. A friendly slap that he had never seen. Lionblaze and Cinderheart looked at each other. They stared, amber meeting beautiful blue. They began to both lean in as they tilted their heads ever so slightly, sliding their eyes shut. Lionblaze felt his face dust with red and his heart begin to race.

Their lips were so close, and Lionblaze went to close the distance when-

"This can't be happening! _No!_"

**I KNOW I'M EVIL! MUAHAHA! You're welcome, a cliff-hanger to keep you up at night. I love you guys. -Tiny**


End file.
